To unite the galaxy, by force if I have to: A star wars story
by vis00
Summary: Osnir is the son of a powerful Sith pureblood and a human female, his father taught him to hate and destroy anyone that stands in his way. His mother taught him compassion and love. He is not important to this story. M rating for swearing and mature themes; A star wars the old republic story, set during the sith warrior storyline.
1. Welcome to Korriban, try not to die

Welcome to the Korriban, try not to die.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the old republic or any of its work. Everything belongs to bioware.

Summary: Osnir is the son of a powerful Sith pureblood and a human female, his father taught him to hate and destroy anyone that stands in his way. His mother taught him compassion and love. He is not important to this story.

This is a new story from Star Wars the old republic, a game I play a lot. I have had this idea for a while now and I finally decided that I am going to write it out. My grammar is bad since I am not a native speaker, I am from the Netherlands. I will try my best to make it as readable as possible, however I do not have a beta that can spell check my work. If anyone want to do it pm me and I would gladly work with you, to give you, the reader, the best quality possible. Let's get started.

~o0o~

Bob woke up on a hard, uncomfortable bed, in a space shuttle. Needless to say, he freaked the fuck out.

After forcing his heart beat down, something he did not know he could do, he looked around to see a small room. The room was furnished with a single sink. After looking around some more he found a door.

After exploring the small shuttle, he discovered that there were only 3 people on the shuttle, himself included.

"Lord Osnir, we are approaching Korriban. We will land shortly." The pilot told him as he walked into the cockpit.

"Thank you." Bob said, more out of reflex than anything else. "Not to be a bother butttt, where am I?"

"We are almost planeside on Korriban, my lord." The pilot said again while looked at him a bit funny.

"Right…" Bob said as looked out of the window to see a planet slowly becoming bigger. He also saw his reflection in the window and proceeded to freak the fuck out again.

He ran back to his room and sat down on the bed while looking at his hands, they were red. He looked at the mirror and saw a face looking back at him that he did not know, he touched his face and thought.

'What the fuck is going on!'

Ten minutes, and a lot of touching, later he felt the shuttle touch and down the pilot knocking on his door to tell him they arrived.

"I'll be right there." Bob told the pilot as he stood up and splashed water in his face.

'Time to focus.' He thought as he opened the door and walked out of the shuttle. A very familiar sight greeted his as he walked towards overseer Tremel.

"At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and very moment is critical."

'So Sith warrior, I wonder… No that's not what's fucking important, how the hell am I in swtor? Last thing I remember I went to bed expecting my alarm to go off and having another boring day at school.' Bob thought as Tremel did his little intro.

"I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administrated the trails that prove who is and is not worthy to joine the sith Order."

'Yes, yes I fucking know. I've played this game since release.'

"The trails are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die." Tremel finished.

'Is there a conversation wheel going to pop out?' Bob thought as Tremel looked at him expecting an answer.

"Can't wait…" He replied dryly as he looked around to see giant statues and tombs all over the place.

"Maybe you were a big shot on you home planet but here you are an acolyte, nothing more." Tremel replied with an edge to his voice, apparently not liking the answer. Tremel began to walk towards the building expecting him to follow.

"I took you on because I owed your father and that was his dying request, nothing more. Now that we met in person however, I can feel the raw power you have. It is almost enough to survive here." Tremel finished with a smirk on his lips.

'My father?' Bob thought as he followed Tremel into the small spaceport.

"You face your trails, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here. Or you die." Tremel shrugged. "There are always more slaves."

"Great, thanks Tremel." Bob said with an even dryer look on his face. "I'll make sure to try my best…"

"See that you do."

"In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith war blade awaits you there." Tremel said, completely ignoring Bob.

"Great, great. I'll get the war blade and meet you in the academy, sound good?" Bob finished for him. Getting tired of the intro that he'd already seen a hundred times.

"Yes, now get going!" Tremel almost shouted, getting tired of the acolyte's attitude.

"Great, cya soon."

~o0o~

'This place is really dangerous if you're not careful.' Osnir thought as he cut down his 20th K'lor'slug. He was currently just outside the small spaceport he arrived at.

'My reflexces are really something.' He thought as he spinned around to cut down a K'lor'slug that tried to sneak up behind him.

'And this seeing though the force is really handy. This body must be trained since birth to be this fast and powerful.' He thought as he cut down three more K'lor'slug with a single flick of his wrist. 'Mustn't get complacent though.'

Osnir had been testing out his new body and really liked what he found. When he entered combat, his instincts took over and he could do thing like jump thirty meters and lift things with just a single arm movement.

'As long as test out everything that this body can do I'll be fine.'

"Time to continue." Osnir said out loud as he saw that the clearing was mostly empty with some thirty death K'lor'slug lying around.

'I guess they don't respawn… I probably should have expected that but it's still weird.' He thought as he as he walked over to the medic droid that was healing some soldiers that where ordered with clearing out the K'lor'slug that he just killed. The soldiers were staring at his like he grew a second head.

"How the hell did you just kill almost all of these god damm things when I lost almost half of my men?!" One of the soldiers half shouted at him as he came walking towards them. One of his fellow soldiers elbowed him in the ribs for the disrespect he just showed and whispered. "That's a sith you idiot, and a strong one by the looks of it."

Snapping out of his stupor he quickly bowed before him. "My apologies, my lord. I did not mean to show you disrespect."

"Who are you?" Osnir asked in a friendly voice to show the man that he wasn't angry at him.

"My name is private Cormun, my lord." The now named Cormun answered.

'Wait, Cormun? Shouldn't he be at the start of the tombs, giving me the quest to arm some bomb? If he is here, then who is downstairs?'

"A please to meet you, private Cormun. Are you in command of these men?" Osnir asked.

"I took command after our sergeant died fighting these K'lor'slug." Cormun answered with a sad look on his face.

"How many fighting men do you have, private?"

"six, my lord."

"Very well, you are now under my command. We'll kill the remaining K'lor'slug here and regroup with the men just inside the tomb." Osnir said in the best authoritative voice he could muster.

Apparently, his tone was commanding enough as the six soldiers and Cormun snapped in standard military salute.

"Yes, my lord!"

"Good, I will draw their focus and keep them occupied while you provide ranged support and kill any that try to escape."

Osnir proceeded to draw a lot of attention towards himself. It worked as the remaining K'lor'slug all swarmed him. But as they got close the soldiers took carefully aimed shots at the beasts as they were all focused on Osnir.

It only took two and a half minutes to kill all the remaining K'lor'slug and officially clear the area. The soldiers, no, his soldiers had a small celebration for avenging their lost comrades. With their spirits high he walked back towards them.

"Well done men, you truly are the empires finest." Osnir told them. At his words the soldiers stood just a little taller, they always where looked at with indifference or downright resentment from the sith. With some small words of kindness and praise their respect for Osnir grew more than seeing him kill a thousand K'lor'slug.

"Thank you, my lord." Cormun replied with a smile on his lips.

"Unfortunately, our job is not done yet. Down in that tomb more are born every day and they will not stop unless we destroy their nests."

Hearing that they were going to fight more of those dammed creatures returned their looks of despair. Seeing this Cormun addressed his men.

"You are soldiers of the empire and you will behave as such! This sith likely saved our lives by killing most of the K'lor'slug and then helped us kill the rest! Will you repay that debt with cowardice?!"

Hearing that little speech, they got a look of shame on their faces, but that was quickly replaced by determination. As they stood in single line formation they saluted Osnir once more.

"Forward!" Osnir said as he led his men inside the tomb. He turned right and saw a group of soldiers defending a barricade made of supply boxes that was about to be overrun, they had utter despair written all over them.

"Reinforce the barricade!" Osnir shouted as he jumped twenty meters and engaged the small K'lor'slug army.

Not only where their small K'lor'slug, but now there where K'lor'slug that where as tall as any man and could swallow one whole. Letting his reflexes taking over he used to force to push a large K'lor'slug against the wall, killing it in the process, and cut down four smaller ones with a large sweep of his training saber.

With the attention of the K'lor'slug now on Osnir and with the addition seven soldiers, the men defending the barricade could get some much needed respite. Cormun was having none of it.

"Support the sith! Aim at the large K'lor'slug and take them out!" He shouted as he saw the men about to take a break. No matter how much they needed it, Osnir saved his life and he would be dammed if he was going to replay that with letting him fight alone.

"Let the sith fight, it's not like he would risk his life for any of us." A somewhat older soldier mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He just did you arrogant prick, he is fighting right now so that you won't be overrun!" Cormun shouted in the man's face.

"I agree, single line formation. Support the sith!" A new voice shouted amidst the chaos. Seeing as the man was a sergeant, all the soldiers snapped in a quick salute and started to climb over the barricade.

Meanwhile Osnir had lead the K'lor'slug some distance away from the barricade and was killing them left and right. Unfortunately for him, the noise of the battle drew more of the them and he was slowly starting to get overwhelmed.

"For the empire!" The soldiers shouted as they opened fire at the K'lor'slug that where being drawn to the battle.

With no more additional K'lor'slug adding to the mix, Osnir killed the ones that he was busy with and looked around. There stood ten men left and right from him and with an open field and much of their resolve back, they made quick work of the K'lor'slug that were still in the area.

"This area is clear, my lord!" Cormun said as he approached him.

"Excellent, let up go back to the barricade and get some rest. I'm sure these men are tired." Osnir said as he walked back to the barricade.

With the immediate danger now over two men were put on lookout duty and the rest took a much deserved rest. That's when Osnir spotted the sergeant.

'Holy fucking hell, what is grand admiral Thrawn doing here?!'

~o0o~

Yes, I am an evil bastard for leaving you all with a cliffhanger. And yes, I know this chapter is only 2k words. I wanted to get this one up in the air so that I could see if this was something you'll like. If anyone even reads this anyway…

So yes, Thrawn is going to be in this story. Why? Because I fucking love him and the chiss ascendancy are allies to the empire. So I thought, why the hell not? I messed with npc placement to better suit my needs. I will be doing that again, maybe even a lot, who knows.

As always, my grammar sucks because I am a dyslectic Dutchman. It really can't be helped, unless someone wants to be my beta.

Just to make it clear, Bob is in Osnir's body and he is a massive fan of both swtor and star wars in general. So he will have knowledge of things that are going to happen. I will just use Osnir's name from now on because it's a pain to write otherwise.

Cya all next time.

"He can have their hearts and minds, as long as we got them by the balls."

-The last castle


	2. Warblade and Thrawn

Warbalde and Thrawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the old republic or any of its work. Everything belongs to bioware.

Summary: Osnir is the son of a powerful Sith pureblood and a human female, his father taught him to hate and destroy anyone that stands in his way. His mother taught him compassion and love. He is not important to this story.

Welcome to the second chapter. This is a 5k chapter so enjoy. A special thanks to Larsseehans and Sentinel951 for being my first to followers, I hope you have some company soon.

Let's get this party started.

~o0o~

With the immediate danger now over two men were put on lookout duty and the rest took a much deserved rest. That's when Osnir spotted the sergeant.

'Holy fucking hell, what is grand admiral Thrawn doing here?

"My name is Osnir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Osnir said when his brain rebooted after seeing his favorite character come to life.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord. You and your men saved our lives." Thrawn replied. It took him two seconds to realize he skipped a step when Osnir looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, my apologies. I am sergeant Thrawn, my lord." He said with a small bow.

"Well then sergeant Thrawn, what are your current orders and where are you to be reassigned after this is done?"

"Me and my men are to be reassigned to lord Renning, my lord. He requires additional help acquiring… specimens." From his tone it was clear that Thrawn thought it was a huge waste of time.

"That sounds… interesting." Osnir replied with a small smile.

"Anyway, my standing orders are to clear the K'lor'slugs and looters from this tomb. I had a team set up explosives in the main breeding grounds of the K'lor'slug, but before the explosives could be activated the team was killed." Thrawn told him as he and his soldiers not on lookout duty sat down and ate some rations.

"Very well, we'll rest here for fifteen minutes and then make our way towards the K'lor'slug breeding grounds." Osnir said as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. 'That fight really took a lot out of me, it seems that this body really does have its limits.'

Fifteen minutes later Osnir told Thrawn to get the men together. The twenty soldiers were assembled in a four by five grit with Thrawn standing next to Osnir as the highest ranking military officer.

"Listen up. The play is to link this detonator." Thrawn held up a standard military issue detonator. "To the cache of explosives just down that corridor. This will be dangerous, but if we don't take out their breeding grounds they will overrun us sooner or later." Osnir took a second to look the soldiers in their eyes.

"However, this exit must stay closed off, lest the K'lor'slug make their way up stairs and kill everyone. Therefore, I need four volunteers to help me make it to the bombs and protect me as I link the detonator." Osnir finished as the men started to shift uncomfortably. But Cormun and the six soldiers under his command stepped forward and saluted with fire in their eyes.

"It would be our honor to serve, my lord!" They all shouted in unison.

"Thrawn, can you miss these seven soldiers?" Osnir asked the chiss sergeant.

"Now that the area is clear of K'lor'slugs, however temporarily, and we had some rest I believe that we could hold on here for a little while longer, my lord." Thrawn answered as he looked at the seven soldiers before him.

'What did he do to make these men so… loyal?' Thrawn asked himself. He and almost all the imperial military had only bad experiences with the sith, from being expected to throw their lives away for the sith's pleasure to fighting other imperial soldiers for the sith's own gain. And that's when he realized that this sith was wildly different from the rest. 'I have a strong feeling that this sith is going to achieve much, hopefully for the better.'

"Then it's arranged, we move out in 5 minutes!" Osnir said to his seven soldiers, in his head he was having a little epiphany. 'Do the sith truly treat the regular soldiers so badly that even a little respect and compassion can have that strong of an effect? O wait, yes, yes, they do. Only just Baris had his own fleet fight against that of his master and cause thousands of imperial deaths for his own ambition, god knows how many more of the imperial military gets caught between the sith's infighting. Might be time to chance that, but first I need to become the apprentice to Baris. Best to keep the timeline as intact as possible then so that I can use my knowledge to build a strong powerbase.'

"We are ready to move out, my lord." Cormun said, breaking Osnir out musings.

"Excellent. Move out!" Osnir shouted as he led his soldiers into the beast's maw, literally in this case.

As they got closer and closer to the breading ground and killed more and more of the beasts, a huge K'lor'slug, most likely the queen, came out of nowhere and took a lunge towards one of his soldiers. Osnir was having none of it.

Using the force to augment his speed he pushed the soldiers out of the way, getting a very large and nasty looking wound to his chest as a reward. With the queen busy trying to eat Osnir and failing, as he was using his increased speed and strength to keep it from eating his head, two of his men took position behind the giant queen and opened fire in its relatively unprotected back.

As the queen hissed in pain, Osnir, realizing that a training saber wasn't going to be enough shouted of a grenade. Catching it out of midair he jumped over the queen and threw it in the queen's giant mouth where it detonated, showering the walls in blood.

"You… You saved my life. Again." The soldier said with a disbelieving look on his face as Osnir chest was rudimentary stitched closed.

"If a leader won't risk his life for one of his men, why would his men do the same for him?" Osnir asked the still dumbstruck soldier.

"Enough about that for now, I need to arm the explosives, or all of this was for nothing." Osnir said as he tried to stand up, a hiss of pain escaping him as he fell back down. 'That hurt way more than I thought.'

Wordlessly a soldier took the remote detonator and started to connect it to the explosives with four others protecting him. The last two soldiers took up positions next to him as protection.

A few minutes later the explosives where armed and Osnir was handed the detonator.

"Time to get the fuck out of here!" He shouted as he and his men started to make their way back to Thrawn position. When they were far enough away Osnir pushed the button, a large explosion shaking the walls of the tomb as the K'lor'slug breeding ground was cleansed with fire.

"It's good to see you made it back safe, my lord." Thrawn greeted him as he and his men made it back to the barricade.

"Thank you Thrawn. How did it go here?" Osnir asked as a combat medic treated his wound.

"We have had no problems here. Now that the K'lor'slugs don't return after we kill them it was easy to kill the last of them. Everything is cleared and me and my men can proceed with the secondary mission."

"Secondary mission?"

"Yes, my lord, we found a data pad in the corridor to our left." Thrawn said as a soldier handed the data pad to Osnir.

'O right, to get artifacts and kill the looters.' Osnir thought as he skimmed the data pad.

"It seems that sergeant Rikel needs are help. I have a proposition for you Thrawn." Osnir said to Thrawn. They walked a short while away from the rest of the men before they continued with their conversation.

"Yes, my lord?"

"My first trail is to get a war blade from an old armory inside this tomb. To get to that armory I need to get past the looters and I doubt that they will let me pass. Your mission is to clear this tomb of all the looters and recover the artifacts that they are trying to steal. Would you say that is correct?"

"It is, my lord."

"Then I propose the following. Allow me to take command of you and the twenty soldiers under your command. I will help you clear the tomb of the looters and recover the artifacts. In return, you help me with locating the tomb and destroy any defenses is has."

'He's giving me a choice?!' Thrawn thought disbelievingly as Osnir finished speaking. 'It may not be official, but any sith, even acolytes, can basically order the military to do what they want unless they are under the command of a stronger sith or are really high ranking officers.'

"Forgive me, my lord, but why are you asking? You could just order me to do so and I would be forced to comply." Thrawn asked with some suspicion in his voice.

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look upon them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death." Osnir paused as he saw Thrawn's eyes widen.

"Hearts and minds, sergeant. The way the sith treat the imperial military is wrong and should be corrected as soon as possible. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do, but nether you or I are in a position to do that." Thrawn said with a little sadness in his voice.

'This Thrawn is different from the one than is depicted in the books or even the cartoons. Still, he will be an invaluable ally.' Osnir thought as he looked at Thrawn.

"True, you are just a sergeant and I am not even an apprentice, yet. That can all change. I ask you this. Will you help me create a new empire? One not controlled by greedy and power hungry sith, but by us?" Osnir asked, hoping Thrawn would go for it.

"Why? What would we do with that power?" Thrawn asked, now starting to get a little curious.

"There will be an enemy that is stronger than the empire and republic combined, one that is not interested in negotiation or peace. That opponent will kill a trillion innocents and strip us of all our natural recourses. We would be slaves. I will not condemn the galaxy to such a fate if I can stop it!" Osnir told Thrawn with raw conviction in his voice.

Thrawn's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" Thrawn asked, sensing that Osnir wasn't lying to him.

"The force granted me a vision." Osnir said, hoping Thrawn would buy it.

'That's a big fat lie, I know because it's an dlc in this game. I somehow doubt he would believe that however.'

"I… believe you." Thrawn said as he looked Osnir in his eyes and gave his answer.

"I will join you, my lord. I will help you make this galaxy a better place." Thrawn said as he kneeled before Osnir. What Osnir found curious was how he knelt. With his left knee on the ground and his left hand with a fist just before it. His head bowed down and his right arm resting on his right knee with the fist going to his left knee1.

'I'm taking a risk here, if he turns out to be just another sith I just swore myself to a possible tyrant. Well, too late now.' Thrawn thought as he knelt before Osnir, his new lord.

"Thank you Thrawn. I am sure we will do great thing together." Osnir said with a smile as he started to walk back towards the barricade with Thrawn behind him. When they rejoined the men Thrawn addressed them.

"As some of you know we have a secondary mission. We will clear this tomb from the looters that inhabit it and recover the artifacts that they are stealing. Our reports suggest that there are nearly eighty looters and they know that we are coming. Normally we wouldn't stand a chance. Now Luckily for you the sith has agreed to help us!" Thrawn said as he noted the crestfallen faces light up.

"Is it true you saved the life of private West?" A rookie shouted before being hit on the head by his comrade for speaking out of turn.

"Yes, I saved his life. I said it before but I will say it again. If a leader won't risk his life for one of his men, why would his men do the same for him?" Osnir said seeing the eyes of many of the veterans widen. 'He would risk his life for one of us?' was the general though among them.

"Like I said, Lord Osnir has agreed to help us clear the tomb of all the looters and recover the artifacts. In return we will help the sith retrieve an ancient war blade inside an old armory." Thrawn finished his briefing.

"I will not force any of you to agree, this is your choice!" Osnir told his men. That did it for many of the veterans that where present, never had the sith given any of them a choice. It was always a, comply or die, kind of request.

"Will you follow me?!" Osnir shouted across the tomb.

"Yes, my lord!" Every one of them shouted as they saluted. Some of the soldiers simply did so out of loyalty to the empire. Some veterans saluted the sith because they could recognize that this sith was one in a million, a chance to fight for someone they could trust and believe in.

"We move out in five minutes, get ready!" Thrawn ordered as the soldiers started to check their weapons and armor.

~o0o~

When you step outside of the barricade you can go either left or right. Left leads to the K'lor'slug breeding grounds. Right leads to the looters.

Left has been completely cleared, meaning that Osnir could break the barricade and concentrate all manpower on the right side of the tomb. And so, he did.

The first barricade they came across was by far the best defended and fortified with almost thirty looters guarding it. A frontal assault would have cost massive casualties for the imperials and would most likely fail without heavy weapons to force the looters to break rank. Or a sith, a sith would do.

Osnir charged the fortified position with inhuman speed and before anyone had anyone what was going on he was cutting them down left and right. When they finally turned around to open fire on the sith almost ten men where dead or too injured to fight. Thrawn chose that moment to attack.

With a sith behind their ranks and twenty imperial soldiers pushing a frontal assault they started to panic. The only reason that they didn't outright run was because their commander was engaging the sith and seemed to win. They were wrong.

When the commanders head fell to the ground the remaining looters made a break for it. They did not get far.

"I'd say that went rather well." Osnir said to Thrawn as he killed the last retreating looter and wiped the blood from his training saber.

"Yes, my lord. That indeed went better than I expected." Thrawn replied as he looked around his men. What he saw was a mortally wounded soldier that was hit with a blaster bold in the chest.

"Thrawn, check on the men and make sure this position is secure." Osnir ordered as he spotted the wounded soldier. "I will see to our wounded comrade."

"Understood, my lord."

As Osnir walked to the wounded soldier his stomach turned and his face lost most of its color, being of the sith species though meant that that can't really happen. 'This is different than staring at a screen, she really is in pain. I wonder if I can heal her. Maybe it will work, she won't make it to the hospital and our combat medic can't do anything for her.' Steeling his nerves, he approached her.

"What's your name my friend." Osnir said in his friendlies voice.

"Rosa, my lord." The now named Rosa replied as she coughed up some blood.

"I can try something that may save your life, I cannot guarantee that it will work however. If it doesn't, it will make your last moments extremely painful." Osnir told Rosa as he knelt beside her.

"What is it, my lord?" Rosa asked.

"Sith healing. I have never tried it before, but I have read about it. Like I said, if this goes wrong you will be in excruciating pain." Osnir replied.

"I *cough* understand. Try it, my lord." Rosa said. Osnir nodded in response and sat down in a meditative position.

'Concentrate, feel the force flow through you. Reach out. Guide the force. Knit bones… mend flesh… dull the pain!' Osnir though as he could feel the force flow towards Rosa and slowly heal he injuries.

This went on for almost ten minutes as everyone stared in awe at the display before them. When Osnir was done he tried to stand up but failed. 'That took almost all my strength, I need to rest.' He thought as he rolled on his back, taking heavy breathes.

"You… you healed me!" Rosa shouted as she stood up and tested her limbs. "I don't even feel any pain!"

"I'm happy I could help." Osnir said in a low voice as he felt himself fall asleep despite his best efforts to stay awake.

"My lord!" Rosa shouted as she ran to him side.

"Relax, he is just sleeping. Healing you from the brink of death must have cost an incredible amount of energy." Thrawn told her as he put a hand on her shoulder before going back into commander mode.

"Rosa, Cormun, take lord Osnir and lay him down somewhere comfortable. The rest of you, turn this barricade around and defend against any possible attacks. When you done with that go strip the bodies for any valuables and bring them to me!" He shouted, bringing his men out of their stupor of seeing one of their own almost dying and then being brought back from the brink of death by a sith of all people.

Two hours later Osnir finally woke up to see Rosa face hovering over his own.

"How long was I out?" He asked in a tired voice as he sat up on the stretcher he was sleeping on.

"Two hours, my lord." Rosa replied before kneeling, shocking Osnir a little.

"You saved my life!" She said in a tone that he dared not interrupt.

"No one has ever done that for me before."

She hesitated before a look of determination swept over her face. She took out a knife and cut her hand, allowing blood to drip just before Osnirs feet.

"With this blood as my seal and these soldiers as my witnesses I offer a blood oath before you. I will abandon all other ambitions and dedicate my life to you. This I swear."

Rosa is a nondescript looking woman with brown short hair and a face that has seen the horrors of war. As a soldier her body was trained to be strong and fast with lean muscles, although you couldn't see that with her armor on. The one thing that truly stood out where her eyes, the color of which had never seen before. A vibrant red that had a fire burning behind them that was almost terrifying. It screamed determination.

'Wait, a blood oath? What the hell is that?' Osnir thought. Thrawn saw his confusion and said.

"A blood oath is a ritual to swear one's loyalty, unto death. If you accept she will obey your every command and devote her life to you. It is exceptional rare to see and is almost never used anymore."

'That wasn't in the game…' Osnir thought as he stood up and looked at the kneeling soldier before him.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am."

"Then I accept."

"Now that that is done I propose we continue with our mission. The more time we give the looters to prepare the harder it will be." Thrawn said as turned around to the men.

Five minutes later they were on the move again, not seeing a single looter as the came onto a round room with three ways to choose from.

'I believe that going left leads to Spindrall and straight ahead leads to the armory, so that means that right is the way forward.' Osnir though as he looked at the neatly piled skulls in the center of the room.

"Make a perimeter and secure the right passage. I will be going straight ahead towards the armory and then visit lord Spindrall. Alone." Osnir commanded as he made his way to the ancient sith armory.

"But my lord, I thought you wanted our help with securing the armory? That is the reason you helped us clear out the tomb." Thrawn asked. Although already knowing the answer he asked more for the sake of the men as you could see the confusion clearly written across their faces.

"This is a trail for becoming sith and must be completed alone." Osnir answered, seeing the true meaning behind Thrawns question.

"Then why did you help us clear out the tomb?" Cormun asked with an undertone of suspicion. Rosa didn't like his tone as she led a soft growl escape her.

"That's why." He answered. "The sith have done nothing to earn the respect or trust of the military. What would have happened if I had offered to help you without asking anything in return?"

"I… I would have thought that you where tricking us and be extremely weary of anything you said to us." Cormun replied, now with an undertone of shame in his voice.

"And that is why I told you what I did, it allowed you to concentrate on the battle. Now that we have all spend some time together, however brief, I hope that you can all see that I am not a typical sith. I will not lie or trick you, if there is something that you cannot know I will tell you that it is classified instead of lying to you. I hope you can all treat me with that same respect." Osnir said as he disappeared into the ancient armory.

~o0o~

As Osnir descended into the armory he could see the ancient droids that always try to kill you after you take the war blade.

'I wonder…' Osnir thought as he took a closer look at one of the droids. 'They don't seem to activate if I get close, how about if I destroy one of them?'

With a flick of his wrist the droid was cut in two and fell to the ground, expecting to be attack by the remaining droids he spun around ready to destroy them. Nothing happened.

'You have to be kidding me, this is way too easy.' Osnir thought as he destroyed the last of the droids. He walked to a war blade that was displayed in a protective see though casing. He smashed is to pieces and picked up the blade, throwing his old training saber into a corner.

"Well, that was easy." He said out loud as he turned around and walked back towards his men.

When he walked out of the armory barely five minutes had passed. He motioned for Thrawn to come to him.

"Thrawn, I wanted to ask, who is Rosa and where does she come from?"

"Rosa is from the outer rim, she was raised by a warrior family that trained their children ruthlessly from a young age. They are taught the meaning of honor and loyalty from birth. Or at least that is what she told me. She is one of my best soldiers, the only reason that she isn't a sergeant or even a lieutenant yet is because she is being held back. I tried to do something about it but I am just not in that position. My superiors don't trust her, saying she is a wild attack dog from a backwater planet. They say she is only suited to fight until she dies, as a private." Thrawn explained.

"If she is that good why did she get shot?"

"Because she pushed another soldier out the way. She got shot in the process."

"Where is her family? Why did they allow her to be held back?" Osnir asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Her family disowned her, she won't tell me much more than that. It might explain why she just growled to Cormun when he questioned you. From what she told me she never really knew kindness from anyone but me, which is limited because I cannot show favoritism with the men under my command." Thrawn took a moment to look at her and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"And then you come along and basically risk your life to save hers. It must have been one of the best moments in her life to have someone actually care about her. It must be why she swore the blood oath, she never what to lose you. Well, that's my guess anyway." Thrawn finished.

"Then I will do my best to live up to her expectation for me." Osnir said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear it, my lord."

After a few moments Osnir dismissed Thrawn.

"Thank you Thrawn, you can resume your duties."

"Understood." And with a salute he was back to making sure the men didn't slack off. Not that they did anyway, but it never hurts to check.

Meanwhile Osnir turned around and walked to the corridor that leads to Spindrall. As he walked down the steps he could see fifteen failed acolytes training and dueling with one another.

As he approached Spindrall he bowed politely and waited for Spindrall to address him. He had not business here and could probably be killed without consensuses, so a bit of respect was in order.

"What do you want here, slave? You are not here to receive my mark." Spindrall addressed him.

"No, my lord, I already completed my first trail." Osnit replied in a respectful tone.

"Than what is it you want?"

"I wish to ask you a question." Osnir stated, hoping he could get an answer and leave. Spindrall was a sith lord after all, he had no illusions he could beat him.

"I am under no obligation to give you anything. However, you are strong, and… unique. I will answer your question, if you can pass two short trails."

"I… accept." Osnir replied, hoping that the trails won't be too difficult.

"My first trail is a trail of the mind, recite the sith code and its meaning to me!" Spindrall demanded.

'Phff, who does this guy think I am. Fine, I'll humor him.'

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me."

"It means that the strong destroy the weak. That by following your emotions you can achieve true power. That by bending the force to your will, you will be truly set free of all limitations."

'Not that I fucking agree.' He added in his head.

"I am impressed, not many fresh acolytes understand the code that deeply. Although I sense that you do not completely agree with the code, that is no concern of me however."

"Your second trail is a trail of the body, you will fight and kill all my apprentices. If you cannot you will die. Begin!"

'Well, fuck.'

Osnir was given no time to feel sorry for himself as he already had to dodge multiple strikes from overzealous acolytes. They got killed as a reward.

'I'm still weak from healing Rosa, I need to end this quickly before they wear me out.'

With eleven acolytes remaining they engaged him four at the time, allowing the other to rest. It was an excellent strategy when facing a superior opponent. Not so good for Osnir however.

After fifteen minutes of this, eight acolytes remained and Osnir was tired beyond believe, but he kept pushing, kept forcing his body to move. And then he felt it, a primal rage, a desire to rip his opponents apart and tear them limp from limp. He clamped down hard on his ever growing rage and remained in control of his emotions. Spindrall noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Instead of giving in on his rage he used the last of his strength to release a shockwave that pushed all his opponents a good twenty meters away and gave his a few seconds reprieve.

In these few seconds he forced his mind to focus and look inside of himself, like he did when he was healing Rosa. Feeling the force and allowing him to look deep inside of himself.

What he found was the force. Not the dark or light side of the force. He simply felt the force in its uncorrupted form, flowing as free as the wind but stronger than a thousand suns.

He could feel its power and asked for help. He didn't know who he was asking or what it would do. He simply petitions this all powerful entity for help.

He could feel an incomprehensibly small amount of its power flow throughout his body. It strengthened his limp, allowing him to move faster than he could before. It allowed him to feel every movement in a hundred meters. It made him stronger than ever.

Within three second all the remaining acolytes laid dead on the ground. Osnir didn't hate them, he didn't hate himself. He simply felt like he did what he needed to do.

And then it was gone, and he saw the dead bodies of the fifteen acolytes on the ground. It took all he had not to throw up and curl into a ball. But before he could do anything further Spindrall moved with speed only a lord of the sith could manage and forcibly put an ancient looking ring on his index finger.

"If the lords in the academy feel what I just felt coming from you they would come here and execute you themselves."

~o0o~

Aaaand because I'm an asshole I'm going to leave it at that. Thank you for reading!

Cya all next time.

1 Its how the anbu from Naruto kneel, I always liked it soooo…


	3. Meeting Rose, growing stronger

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the old republic or any of its work. Everything belongs to bioware.

Summary: Osnir is the son of a powerful Sith pureblood and a human female, his father taught him to hate and destroy anyone that stands in his way. His mother taught him compassion and love. He is not important to this story.

~o0o~

"If the lords in the academy feel what I just felt coming from you they would come here and execute you themselves."

"Wait? What!" Osnir shouted as he tried to pry his hands free of Spindrall's grasp. And failing.

"That power, it is something not seen since Revan. And Revan almost took over the entire galaxy. With that power your potential is almost limitless." Spindrall said as he slowly released Osnir.

"That ring I just gave you masks the power that awakened when you… I don't know what to call it. But it awakened something powerful within you."

"How do you know?!" Osnir almost demanded as he calmed down, a little.

"I have been around for far longer than you, acolyte." Spindrall spoke with a sharp edge to his tone.

"Well you certainly weren't around when Revan was, that was ages ago."

"Well yes, I was not around when Revan build his empire. However, I have studied him and have a… theory… where his power came from. And it was not just the dark side of the force."

'That's not how it went in the lore…' Osnir thought as he wondered if he forgot something about Revan.

"Revan was a jedi knight that fell to the dark side of the force, he was then brought back to the light side. I believe that only someone with a deep understanding of both the dark and light side of the force can achieve that power." Spindrall spoke as he went into his teacher mode.

"That mean every dark jedi and redeemed sith has this power?"

"Well, no. As far as I am aware only Revan has ever achieved that power. And now you. Although you are far from being able to control it." Spindrall spoke in a harsh tone as he saw Osnir's face light up.

"So… why are you helping me anyway?"

"Honestly. I don't know." Spindrall confessed.

"How can you not know?"

"I just helped you. Be grateful!"

"Anyway, there is someone I would like to speak to. A human female just outside of my home. I can feel the same power on her that I felt with you, although nowhere near as strong. Bring her to me." Spindrall commanded as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Fine." Osnir said as he started to walk back towards his men.

"Rosa, could you come with me for a second please." Osnir asked her when he rejoined Thrawn.

"Of course, my lord." She replied as she walked towards him. Not even looking towards Thrawn to ask for permission as she follow Osnir deeper inside the tomb.

"I'm fairly sure you meant Rosa, so here she is. What do you want with her?" He half demanded. 'Wait, when did I get so possessive towards Rosa..? I'll add it to the list of questions to ask myself when I get the time.' He thought tiredly.

"I mean her no harm, I assure you." Spindrall said as he closed his eyes and started to meditate. After ten seconds he opened his eyes.

"What did you do to this poor girl?!" Spindrall demanded

"What do you mean?!" Osnir shouted defensively. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Not like that you idiot, I mean what did you do to her that could cause her to be force sensitive?!"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, my lords. But I'm not force sensitive." Rosa said, growing more confused by the second.

"I know a force sensitive being when I see one!" Spindrall insisted. "She has the same kind of power as you. What did you do to her?"

"Well, I might have saved her life while meditating on the same kind of power as I used just now. But I didn't feel anything like I just did!" He added as Spindrall looked at him like he was insane.

"How injured was she?!"

"I was on the brink of death." Rosa answered for him.

"Do you have any training with healing through the force?" Spindrall asked.

"No…" Osnir admitted. "But I've read about it."

"Insignificant, arrogant, stupid, senile little boy." Spindrall mumbled very loudly as he sat back down on his chair.

"When you healed, Rosa I think you said, with that power of yours it activated latent force potential within her. It's the first thing they warn you about when you start your training in force healing. Normally it would take more power than that of a sith lord and leave that lord permanently drained." Spindrall explained.

'That sure as hell wasn't in the lore!' Osnir thought as he listened to Spindrall.

"But with the power you possess, insignificant as it may be right now, you would only feel extremely tired and weak. Isn't that right?"

"It is, I slept for two hours and was still at only a third of my strength."

"Well, in any case, Rosa is now force sensitive and there is no way to undo it." Spindrall said as Rosa started to shift a little nervously.

"Does that mean that I'm going to be send to an overseer and go through the sith trails?" She asked, more than a little nervous.

"No. With no training and just discovering your potential you would be killed within the day." Spindrall said while looking at an ever-growing nervous Rosa.

"Therefore, I will train you." Spindrall said, but before he could say anything else Rosa interrupted.

"I will only be trained by you if lord Osnir allows it!" She declared while looking straight into Spindrall's eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am a sith lord, Osnir isn't even an apprentice yet?" Spindrall asked with a clear question.

"I swore a blood oath to lord Osnir." Rosa said as if that explained everything. Apparently, it did, as Spindrall's confusion cleared up and he looked at Osnir.

"If she swore a blood oath to you and she truly knows what it means she would die before disobeying you. You have to give her permission to allow me to train her." Spindrall said in a completely normal tone, not the slightest bit offended that he was just turned down.

"Why do you want to train her anyway?" Osnir asked.

"Because I sense potential in her. Because you will go very far within the sith, you might even make it as far as the dark counsel. You owing me for training her would be very useful. Also, you just killed all my apprentices…" Spindrall said while gesturing to the room filled with corpses.

"You told me to do that!"

"…"

"Very well." Osnir said.

"Good, I will train her as long as you are on Korriban. I believe completing your trails will take about two months. I will teach her the basics on using the force, then you can teach her the rest." Spindrall said, signaling that this conversation was over.

"Very well, thank you for training her, lord Spindrall." Osnir said politely with a small bow.

"Don't thank me yet, I will make the next two months absolute hell for her." Spindrall said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"One more thing, do not take that ring off. Ever."

Osnir nodded and started to walk back towards Thrawn, leaving Rosa behind to be trained by Spindrall.

When he returned to Thrawn he had a questioning look on his face.

"Rosa is going to be trained by Spindrall, tell the men she is doing a sensitive job for me." Was all Osnir said as he cleared his voice an addressed his men.

"Break up the barricade, we are going to continue towards the other exit of this tomb. We leave in ten minutes!"

~o0o~

When his remaining men where done with packing up, he led them onwards deeper inside the tomb, still not encountering any resistance. Just upstairs from the position they were before he his men told them to hold.

"We have two paths up ahead. We can go left, or we can go straight ahead. Thrawn, take your men and go left, if you encounter any resistance hold position and sent someone to get me." Osnir ordered.

"Understood, my lord." Thrawn said as he took his men and left. Osnir went straight ahead and found some old friends.

"Payback time you ugly sons of bitches." He shouted as he jumped towards the closest K'lor'slug and cut its head off.

'This is way easier than I remember.' He though as he used the force to push the tenth K'lor'slug against a wall, killing it instantly.

He was about to continue clearing the rest of the hallway when he heard someone shout his name. An imperial soldier stopped before him and saluted.

"My lord, we have encountered the remaining looters. They are holdup inside a large room with no exit."

"Excellent, we will return at once."

When Osnir and the soldier returned to Thrawn and the men he saw that there was a strong barricade manned with looters defending the artifact.

"Thrawn, how many looters?"

"Around sixty, my lord. They appear to be well defended and show no signs of surrendering. Those artifacts must be worth a lot."

"Very well then. Trespassing inside the tomb of and ancient sith lord is punishable by death." Osnir said with a small sad smile on his lips.

"Hold this position and make sure no one escapes." He ordered as he drew his war blade and started to walk towards the heavily defended looters.

What followed was an absolute bloodbath. Calling upon his newly discovered powers he builds up a strong force push and used it to complete blow the barricade away, injuring many that where guarding it.

Calmly walking towards the now useless barricade he killed four looters that came running at him with a wide slash across the chests. Walking inside he dodges some poorly aimed blaster fire and killed two more looters, decapitating them this time.

Just shy of ten minutes later Osnir walked back outside of the looter stronghold covered in blood and breathing heavily. He walked towards Thrawn who gave him a cloth to wipe his face down.

"All the looters have been killed, take your men and start packing up the artifacts." He ordered tiredly as he sat down with his back leaning against the wall.

"Yes, my lord." Thrawn said as he started to order his men around.

Almost two hours later he was gnawing on a ration bar as Thrawn approached him again.

"All artifacts have been secured and we are ready to move out." He reported.

"Good, with the looters dead we should only encounter some stray K'lor'slug's." He said as he stood up and started and lead him men forward.

~o0o~

From their on the way forwards, only blocked by some K'lor'slug's, Osnir and his men found themselves outside the tomb and overlooking the main entrance of Korriban's sith academy.

"Let the man rest for now, I'll go see Sergeant Rikel."

"Yes sir!" Thrawn saluted before turning around and ordering the men to see the medics if they were injured.

Dealing with Rikel proved to be a simple deal. Give supplies, take a complement, sort off, and leave. Bit disappointing really.

As Osnir returned to Thrawn he spoke up.

"This is where our paths diverge my friend, at least until I can get you assigned under my command."

"I know, my lord. I wish you strength with your trails… not that you'll need it." Thrawn replied with a small smirk on his lips.

Thrawn got a serious as he snapped off a quick salute and returned to his men.

'Time to see how much I can keep the storyline intact without losing my temper…'

~o0o~

-All that and a back of chips-

Cya all next time.


	4. Meeting Vette

No more disclaimers and no intro, except if I find something that I need to write in it.

~o0o~

Osnir had just climbed the steps towards the entrance of the sith academy, standing there in all its glory, as his attention was grabbed by a female sith that was standing by the entrance.

"Acolyte, I have a message for you."

"Okay…"

"Overseer Tremel can teach you many, but not all, the ways of the sith. For that there are specialists."

"Right…"

"Overseer Tremel wishes for you to be trained by them, so go to the second floor and seek them out."

"My name is Osnir, it's nice to meet you...?" Osnir asked with somewhat well-hidden sarcasm.

"My name is not you concern, begone from my sights!" The unidentified female sith snapped. Osnir wisely back off, but not before muttering a barely heard; "Who the fuck pissed in your coffee this morning?".

As Osnir walked into the academy proper the first thing he noticed was how fucking busy it was, the second how large. As he elbowed his way towards the second floor, almost getting in the way of a Dark Lord, it slowly dawned in him that their must be a huge number of potential sith in all the Empire's vast domains, and how all of them where send here to train.

'No wonder it's so cutthroat here, with so many students it's hard to get noticed.'

When he arrived at the second floor he followed some signs to the training rooms. When he walked inside he was led towards a much better-looking training hall by a nondescript Twi'lek where some twenty students where training.

"Well, it looks like you're finally here. My name is Overseer Rance, and you are Osnir, Tremel's little trump card." The overseer sneered.

"It would appear so." Osnir replied casually.

"So, you think you're a hotshot?! Well then let's prove it." Overseer Rance shouted. Pointing at a acolyte he barked; "You! Yes you, get up and fight mister hotshot!".

And so, he did, nervously walking towards the circle the other acolytes formed. As he drew his practice saber Osnir raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Drawing his own weapon, the Overseer interrupted him; "What do you think you're doing with that, put that blade away and pick up a training saber!".

Osnir did as he was told, putting his war blade on a table near the door as he summoned a practice saber to his hand and twirled it around some, unknowingly increasing the fear in his opponents' heart.

The Overseer eyebrows raised a tiny bit but shrugged it off, so he knew a little trick, doesn't mean anything. He made sure the two opponents stood before one another as he explained the rule; "Only one of you leaves this room alive. Begin!"

Osnir had to conceal a look of surprise and horror as he heard the Overseer 'rule'. 'I knew the sith where cold bastards, but this?! That poor guy can barely hold his weapon as scared as he is, let alone fight, let alone fight me!'.

As Osnir was contemplating what he should do, his opponent found an 'opening' and tried to take advantages of it. He charged, too slowly.

Osnir snapped back to reality and uttered a soft; "I'm so sorry, I'll make this as quick and painless as I can."

The second Osnir's opponent went for a strike in his 'opening', he let instinct take over. Leaned to the left to avoid the slow and clumsy cleave and cut off his opponent's head in one clean cut.

Osnir felt a little piece of himself die as he watched the head of his opponent, who's name he didn't even know, fell to the ground with a soft thump. 'Killing mindless beasts is one thing, killing men and woman who knew what they signed up for is another, but this, this is just some kid who got plucked from his home and sent to die.'

As what little of Osnir's innocents was stripped away and the horrors of what he, still unconsciously believing this to be a game, though no longer, was going to have to do to survive washed over him like a tsunami, the Overseer was thinking that there might be a little more to this new guy than he had first thought.

~o0o~

After four more hours and two more deaths, although not by Osnir's hand, the class was dismissed. As horrible and ruthless the teaching methods are, they are nothing if not effective. Osnir, even after only four hours, learned a lot and gained some invaluable experience fighting the Overseer in a 'practice match', meaning the Overseer would come at him with the intent to kill and Osnir had to survive.

Walking towards Overseer's Tremel's office he was stopped by two very familiar idiots. Tired and with no patience left for anyone that wasn't his direct superior he snapped as soon as he saw the smaller of the two open his mouth;

"Vemrin and…" Lazily pointing at the second, larger idiot. "Whoever the fuck you are, get out of my way before I snap and maim the both of you."

Now, normally, Vemrin would have shot back a taunt off his own, but with Osnir standing there, blood still on his clothes and a presence that screamed apex predator, he decided that it was wiser to back off. Thank god for small miracles.

As Osnir walked into the office proper he saw Overseer Tremel with what he remembered to be his daughter standing their arguing.

"Good, your finally here. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?" Tremel asked, interrupting the argument with his daughter as he turned towards Osnir.

"It will do." Osnir was in no mood for a long conversation.

Tremel's offspring looked like she wanted to interrupt, but one sharp look from Osnir she decided to keep it to herself. Projecting your presence though the force Osnir learned as a 'reward' from Overseer Rance for performing 'above expectations' was quickly becoming one of his favorite new tricks.

"Who where you talking to just then?" Tremel asked as his daughter grew ever more agitated.

"No one, some dimwit decided it was a splendid idea to keep me from meeting with you and then going to bed." Osnir replied, keeping as much of his impatience out of his voice as he could.

"I hope it was not Vemrin." At Osnir's look he sighted. "I had hoped we had more time, Vemrin is powerful and has caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential sith lords. We must proceed with your trials immediately."

Osnir had to quickly suppress a flash of annoyance from being kept even further from his bed. He apparently failed as Tremel said; "But I suppose it can wait until tomorrow, it is getting pretty late. Eskella here will see you to your room. Return here first thing in the morning."

As that was a clear dismissal, Osnir and Eskella left the room after a quick bow. After a few minutes they stopped before a door somewhere underground. With a look of annoyance, she pointed at it and left.

When Osnir opened the door, he found a small two-person room with an even smaller bathroom attached to it. There was a petite, young Zabrak girl sitting on the bottom bunkbed looking nervously towards the door. As he walked inside she calmed down a little, apparently expecting someone else, and went to lay down.

After a pitstop in the bathroom, Osnir took the top bed and almost immediately fell asleep. He awoke some time later to sobs coming from beneath him.

He felt for her, he really did, but he needed to sleep if he was going to survive tomorrow. After some minutes he decided the only was she was going to be quite was if she was knocked out, and there was no way he was doing that to the poor girl.

"You better get some sleep, you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

The Zabrak girl stilled almost immediately, though Osnir suspected it was from fear and not because he alleviated her fears.

~o0o~

The next morning Osnir found himself standing back in Overseer Tremel's office.

"Your second trail will be to interrogate three prisoners; your decisions will be scrutinized so consider each case carefully. Let your passion guide your judgment."

"Who will be scrutinizing me? You?" Osnir asked with a little distain in his voice.

"Well of course, and Darth Baras as well, so you better choose carefully. Go to head jailor Knash in the academy jails. Return to me when you are done."

Osnir left, walking towards the jails and doing his best not to get in the way of some Dark Lord or another as he was idly wondering what happened to the other 'storylines' so to speak, and if they are happening/have happened.

As he walked into the jail, he saw a scene that brought a small smile to his face and some happiness to his heart.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it."

"Chirp. Chirp, chirp."

Before the mean jailor could shock the poor girl, Osnir spoke up; "Overseer Tremel send me, I'm supposed to interrogate three prisoners."

"A yes, Overseer Tremel thinks very highly of you."

"…"

"Well these are the three that you have to interrogate, the convicted are usually executed or given a trail by combat. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

"Very well, let's get on with it."

As Osnir walked towards the first 'convicted criminal' she almost spat; "You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're going to do."

"My name is Osnir, what might yours be?" He asked politely, as if they were having a pleasant first meeting at a party.

She looked taken aback for a second before a sneer returned to her lips; "Name's Solentz, what's it to you?!"

"And what might you have been convicted off?" Osnir asked just as pleasantly as before.

"…"

"She was sent to kill an imperial spy in the Yavin system, throughout her entire torture she maintained that she was hired anonymously." Jailer Knash replied for her.

"I had no idea he was imperial, and I don't know who hired me!" She spat back.

"You're not with the republic then?"

"No! I work for whoever pays me."

"Head jailer Knash, who was the target that she was send to assassinate?"

After a few second of flipping through papers he replied; "An VIP attending a party."

"Security?"

"Heavy, some important guests apparently."

Osnir looked thoughtful for a second before he replied;

"So, she managed to kill an imperial VIP under heavy guard and tight security. That's actually rather impressive." Ornis complemented.

"She did get captured." Knash pointed out.

"Yes, but that was after fulfilling her assignment."

"How did you get caught anyway?" Osnir asked.

Solentz looked Osnir in the eye for a second before she replied; "One of my contacts betrayed me, he tipped of the imperial army and voila, here I am."

"What do you want to do with her?" Knash asked after Osnir was silent for a minute.

"What would you think of working for imperial intelligence?" He asked Solentz as way of answering.

Her eyes widened for a second before she got a little smirk on her face; "I won't work for free you know."

"I'll take that as a yes then, send her to imperial intelligent." Osnir replied dryly.

"I know you." Osnir stated when Knash directed him towards the second 'convicted criminal'. And indeed he did, and not even because he remembered him from the game, although he did, but because he heard about the fuckup that caused a thousand imperial deaths by choosing revenge during an important mission. He chose personal revenge over the lives of his men.

"So you have heard of me. I beg of you, grand me trail by combat."

"Your name escapes me, what is it?" Osnir asked in a cool tone.

"Devotek, my name is Devotek. I was a sith champion for twenty-four years, then one mistake and they threw me away. I beg of you, let me feel the weight of a weapon once again."

"A mistake? That's not what I heard. I heard that you had an important mission. I heard that during that important mission you let your target get away with intel that ended up costing us the battle because you saw the killer of an old friend. You made no mistake, and you were not controlled by your anger. A sith champion of twenty-four years knows how to control his anger. You chose to abandon the mission for revenge!" Osnir spat out, anger now clearly visible on his face.

The look of shame on Devotek's face was enough to tell Osnir that he was right. Face set in stone he drew his weapon and slashed Devotek across the chest, killing him.

"You knew full well what that intel meant, I may not have commanded men for long, but every soldier under my command is precious to me." Osnir spoke angrily as he watched Devotek's life drain from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm his rising temper before he was interrupted by Knash;

"Ahum, well here's the last prisoner. His name is Brehg, bit of an odd case. He is suspected of suppling forged documents to the Republic, but despite being severely tortured he maintains his innocence."

"That's because I'm innocent! Setup, I was setup!" Brehg replied desperately.

"What is the proof for this man conviction?" Osnir asked Knash.

After some more paper shuffling; "A associate of his told us during an interrogation."

"And what else?"

"…"

"That's it? A man was arrested and severely tortured because of hearsay?!" Osnir asked with disbelieve written on his face. He turned back to Brehg as he said;

"Any idea who this associate of yours was?" After a negative he turned back to Knash again; "And where is this associate of his now?"

"Dead, killed during interrogation." Knash replied helpfully.

After a deep sigh Osnir once again turned towards Brehg; "So what do you do for a living Brehg?"

He was met with a confused look before getting a reply; "I'm a ship mechanic…"

"Well Brehg the ship mechanic, I'll tell you what. You name any of your associates that you know to have made or sold these forged documents and I promise to set you free."

Brehg eyes widened, as did everyone's else's in the jail. It was quiet for a few minutes before Brehg looked up and started to talk. It turns out he was involved in a forging ring, but not as a forger, as a deliver. He named many of his bosses, coworkers and even some dirty imperials at checkpoints and government offices.

Knash began taking down the names with a disbelieving look on his face, and when Brehg was done talking Knash called for an assistant of his to take the new names to imperial intelligence.

"So what know?" Brehg asked nervously.

"Now you're free to go, have a good life Brehg." Osnir said as he followed Knash back towards his desk, leaving a stunned Brehg behind.

"That was… impressive. We tortured him for hours and all he said was that he was innocent, but you got him to spill with a simple promise."

"Carrot-and-stick approach Knash, the best thing he was going to get with you was death. I on the other hand gave him the hope of seeing tomorrow, something of which he had none with you.

"Well you are certainty an interesting one, I'll pass my report onto Overseer Tremel for you."

Osnir did a shallow bow and was halfway to the door when he replied; "Thank you, and ask yourself this Knash, for what would a pig run faster, a carrot or stick?"

As Osnir left and Knash went to do whatever he does, there was one person that had been watching closely. And that person learned three things. One, Osnir appreciated skill. Two, Osnir valued those under his command. And three, Osnir keeps his word.

And Vette decided that Osnir was a very interesting person indeed.

~o0o~

As Osnir walked back into Tremel's office he saw a scared looking acolyte leave.

"There you are acolyte, perfect timing. I just finished with my last appointment, an apprentice of lord Renning."

"…"

"Yes, well lets discuss your trail. The female assassin, you sent her to imperial intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

"Yes, Overseer." Osnir replied plainly.

"Next, Devotek. You struck him down, excellent. The man was utterly useless."

'That's not why I killed him.'

"Thank you, Overseer."

"And the last prisoner, the forger. You promised him freedom, normally that would be questionable. But seeing as imperial intelligence has sent their thanks for providing valuable information, your promise was justified. What was not justified however was why you let him go. Explain yourself."

"The man was a delivery boy, nothing more. It would have been a waste of recourses to keep him here." Osnir replied calmly as he thought; 'I like to think I'm a person that keeps my word, that's why I fucking let him go!'

"That man has firsthand experience of our facilities and procedures, dangerous information if it should reach the open galaxy." Tremel replied with an edge to his voice.

Osnir just raised his eyebrow; "Really? Not the thousands of acolytes and slaves that are shipped from all over the galaxy? You do know that some escape, don't you? And what about all the soldiers or low-level apprentices that can be captured and tortured for that information?"

"Be that as it may, letting him go was not the action of a sith, I do not approve, but more importantly, neither would Darth Baras." Tremel replied with a stern look on his face.

Osnir just sighed and nodded in consent, it was a fair point.

"You're beginning to understand what it means to be sith, but your far from being able to impress Darth Baras. You need more training, I give you seven days to improve yourself before your next trail. Dismissed."

With a quick bow Osnir left and went back toward Overseer Rance. This was not going to be a fun week.

~o0o~

 **One week later.**

It was the last day of his week of training under Overseer Rance, the sadistic bastard. On the firsts day he decided that the class was too big, so he had everyone pair of and fight to the death, cutting the class in half.

The rest of that day and the next he had his students fight, not to the death, too see if the instruction he had been given them for half a year had stuck in their heads. And although it was not a fight to the death, accidents happen and one more acolyte lost his live.

That day and the next Overseer Rance would give instruction to his class and then 'dual' with Osnir. He had apparently decided that he was going to personally make Osnir's life hell.

At the end of the second day of Osnir's training week Overseer Rance told the remaining eight students to gather up.

"So you lot might be the most pathetic bunch of acolytes I have ever had the misfortune of teaching and the lot of you will never even pass your first trail." He told them with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Only Osnir here might have the slightest chance of living long enough to become sith!" He managed to make that sound like in insult, somehow.

"So to keep the shame away that would surely follow me if I should send you lot to a sith lord as potential apprentices, you are going to fight until there is only one left standing. That person might be worthy to become sith. It must be said however, that I personally hope that you all kill each other and spare me the effort of grooming the survivor."

The nine acolytes, not counting Osnir, all became white-faced and one guy even pissed himself. All of them knew who would win in al free-for-all, and I wasn't going to be any of them. So the eight acolytes all looked at one another and nodded, grim determination set into their faces.

"All ready?" Overseer Rance asked in a mocking tone, he also knew who would be winning this, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Begin!"

As the eight acolytes charged at Osnir, he murmured; "May you find rest in the next life and know that I will take no enjoyment from this."

And with a burst of speed Osnir was across the room, the eight, now dead, acolytes hitting the floor behind him.

When Osnir turned to look towards Overseer Rance the bastard had the gall to look disappointed. Rance called some other acolytes to clean up the mess as he addressed Osnir; "Well it looks like it's just you and me now, little trump card."

"It would appear so, Overseer."

"You have five more days correct?"

"Yes, Overseer."

"Good, I will be teaching you the force choke technique and then we will do battle." The Overseer told him with a grin.

And so we find Osnir on the evening of the last day, having mastered the force choke he was going to have one final fight with Overseer Rance.

"Are you ready for this, little trump card?" Rance asked mockingly as they stood facing each other.

"Yes, Overseer." Came the monotone reply.

And so, they charged, ducked, dodged and slashed at one another. For three long minutes the battle was even, but then Rance found a miniscule opening in his defense and ruthlessly exploited it, ending the battle.

"At this rate you might even be ready to become sith before you turn a hundred." Rance… Complimented…

"Thank you, Overseer." Osnir replied. He might dislike the man, be he had to respect the skill and power behind the Overseers attacks.

And with that Osnir was dismissed and he returned to his little room with the scared young Zabrak girl. They have not said a word to one another since that first night, and even that was only a single sentence form Osnir.

As he got ready to sleep, the room opened and four acolytes he didn't recognize walked in as if they owned the place. The Zabrak girl let out a scared gasp and tried to get as far away from them as she could, meaning not very far as the room was very tiny.

"Looks like we'll have some fun tonight." One of the acolytes, the leader, Osnir deduced, said.

At his words the Zabrak girl let out a small terrified scream, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Come on babe, you know you enjoyed last time." One of the other guys, a large human male said with a leer on his face.

'Rapists? Why not, the sith breed every other kind of monster.' Osnir thought with disgust.

"Leave, your disturbing my sleep!" Osnir said with a hard tone.

"O yea? And what are you going to do about it?" The leader asked mockingly.

Osnir just raised his eyebrow and stared at them for a second. Lifting his hand, he threw the four idiots against the wall, killing one of them. The others that had fallen to the ground where lifted in the air by their necks, preventing them from breathing.

"Take your friend and get the fuck out." Osnir commanded, holding them a few second longer before he let them go. Two of them quickly dragged their friend out of the room as the leader bowed and stammered out and apology.

After a few minutes after that the Zabrak girl came out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"If you stay in this place, you're going to die. Take the first chance you see to escape."

"T… t… t… thank you."

"Just escape, this is no place for you." Osnir said as he turned over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be his second trail, and he needed to rest for it.

~o0o~

Yes, I know that Solentz was captured before she could kill the imperial, but I though that was boring, and you don't send a failed assassin to imperial intelligence. And with Brehg I took some creative liberties… shhhh don't tell bioware.

Cya all later


End file.
